Allure
by NNP
Summary: One-shot. Bulma and Vegeta get intuned with their feelings in their own way.


A/N: This is my first fanfic! I do a lot of fanfic reading (& reviewing ;)) and just felt like I had to contribute to the fanfic world! I hope to write more in the future! This is dedicated to all the B/V fans out there and the lovely writers that continue to keep their romance a flame, years after the show has finished! You all know who you are! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, though I sometimes wish I did. I would definitely change some things! ;)

* * *

Vegeta woke to find the blue haired woman sleeping at his side. This wasn't the first time either. The last time the gravity machine blew up he woke to find her sittting at his side. This time, after another malfunction, she was in a chair and her short blue hair was covering her face, even so she looked exhausted.

_What is she doing here?_

No one had cared before; no one has ever shown him an ounce of remorse. The only people who cared about him were his parents, Nappa and Raditz and they were all long gone. One of them was killed by his very own hands.

What had he done to deserve her presence? No, what has he done to deserve her kindness? Her compassion? He killed her boyfriend, beat her best friend to a bloody pulp and terrorized her on Namek and yet, she was still by his side. She gave him shelter, food to eat, and a gravity machine to train in. What had he done to deserve any of this?

For a quick second he thought he felt a flutter, his emotions were clearly out of order but he ignored that quickly. There was a method to his madness, he was training to be a Super Sayain, and he **had** to reach it, he** had** to ascend. There was **no **reason why a second rate sayain ascended before he-the Prince of all Sayains did. No mater what the costs, he had to exceed Kakarrot's strength and defeat the androids. It was the only way to save what little pride he had.

Vegeta quietly and gently removed the bandages from his body. He wasn't sure how long he'd been in the room but he had to enter the gravity room and continue his training. Hopefully it had been repaired. He was careful not to wake the woman. He had no idea why he cared about waking her. He limped towards the gravity machine.

_I don't care about anyone right?_

Usually he would love to entertain her but he was just not in the mood for one of her _"You'll train yourself to death"_ rants. That's what he told himself. The truth was he did not want to wake her. She seemed so peaceful and dare he say… beautiful… as she slept. There was something about her shimmering blue hair and eyes that made her the epitome of beauty; she was truly an alluring woman. When he called her gorgeous on Namek, he meant it and Vegeta** never** called any woman gorgeous.

Vegeta was one inch away from the repaired gravity machine before he collapsed again, it didn't look like he would be training today, maybe tomorrow would be better.

* * *

Bulma woke to find Vegeta's bed empty.

_That damned stubborn sayain!_

She hurried towards the gravity machine, she knew that was where he was and she was about to give him a piece of her mind. If he thought he could be knocked out in the ER for two days straight and then just get up and train, he had another thing coming, **not** on her watch. As soon as Bulma walked out of the Capsule Corp, her heart fell and she ran towards the gravity machine. Vegeta was on the ground and he appeared to be unconscious. Bulma calmed herself and entrusted the help of her robots to bring him back to the ER. Before she followed them she made sure she deactivated the gravity machine with her voice; there was no way he was returning to train without her permission. She smiled at her genius idea. Her houseguest would **not **be dying on her watch.

As soon as the robots placed Vegeta back in the bed, Bulma took her seat right by his side. For some reason she could not leave, she sighed. She really wanted him to get better.

_I just need my voice sparring partner back_.

That's what she continued to tell herself but as she stared at the handsome sayain prince she felt a nagging voice tell her that this feeling was different. She knew that she was possibly falling in love, she liked Vegeta and there was nothing that would change that. He was alluring and she loved it. She smiled to herself before she moved her chair closer to his bed and fell back into a deep slumber on his arms.

* * *

Vegeta had no idea how he had ended up back in the wretched room. He almost jumped up until he saw a sleeping Bulma on his chest. He held his breath and didn't move; he really **did not** want to wake her. She was so beautiful...

_What are these thoughts that are going through my head_? _Why is my stomach starting to flutter? Could it be that I actually like the blue haired woman?_ _Could it be that I want to mate her?_

Vegeta kept telling himself that it was impossible but deep inside he knew the truth. He liked this woman and she **would** be his, he** always **got what he wanted in the end. This time instead of trying to escape, Vegeta picked Bulma up closer until she was laying on the bed with him. Bulma woke for a split second and smiled when she noticed the shift in position. She knew now, he definitely felt something for her too. Maybe it wasn't love yet, maybe it would never be but it was something and that was a start, that was good enough for her and she could tell that it was good enough for him too.

* * *

A/N: Review...pretty please :)


End file.
